TMNT Rebooted Book 2 Origins and Mutations
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: The turtles and Galileo are back! After the great battle with Shredder, the turtles and Splinter face Shredder's master and after the fight Splinter vanishes, and the turtles along with Galileo begin to search for him. After they find him many new mutants, heroes and villains start showing up, Galileo's origins are explained and the truth about Karai is revealed.


Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Rebooted

Book 2 Mutations and Origins

Prologue

It had been weeks since the mighty teenage mutant ninja turtles known as Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo fought the evil Shredder. Although Splinter was close to defeating the Shredder when he fell into a trap set by the evil samurai, Shredder was able too escape from the fight with his life. The turtles along with their friends and allies Casey Jones, Irma Langinstein, Metalhead the robot made by Donatello, Mona Lisa and the mysterious ninja called Galileo. They defeated the evil Kraang and their leader Kraang Prime, and saved the world from an alien invasion.

Although the heroes celebrated their victories against their enemies, the Foot Clan and Kraang have been busy recovering from their battle scars. Five weeks after the turtles and their allies won their great battles, the true leader of the Foot Clan surfaced. The enigmatic master of Oroku Saki, aka the Shredder. Challenged the turtles to a fight to the death, the four turtles and their sensei accepted the challenge in order too try and stop the Foot Clan.

But Splinter was mortally wounded in the fight, the turtles had to leave him at a safe location on Foot HQ. Tower where the fighting was taking place, just as the turtles were outnumbered in the fight the mysterious Guardians arrived and kept the Foot Ninjas away from the turtles so they could fight the Shredder's master. Using the powerful Sword of Tengu, Leonardo fought the Shredder's master and cut his head clean off just as the enigmatic warrior was about to strike a finishing blow to Leonardo.

The Guardians left after Leonardo claimed that the Shredder's master was dead, after the fighting was over the turtles went to look for their master and adopted father Splinter. But when they looked for the mutant rat who was once known as Hamato Yushi, he was gone! And when no one was looking, the master of the Shredder got back up and picked up his decapitated head! Now the turtles, along with their friends and allies are searching all over New York City in order to find Splinter.

But as the search for master Splinter begins, other criminals have begun to surface with rumors spread that the Foot Clan has been destroyed. And how long will Oroku Saki be able to keep his adopted daughter Karai (who's birth name is Hamato Miwa) convinced that Splinter is evil? Find out in this sequel to the story TMNT Rebooted

Chapter 1

The search for Splinter begins on a cold edge

The turtles had called as many of their friends and allies as possible, in order to look for master Splinter. Casey and Raphael were busy finding criminals in order to captured and intimidate them, with hope that the criminal scum knew the whereabouts of master Splinter. April and Irma did the best they could in order to get leads on Splinter, they also would take shifts looking for Splinter with the news crew team with them.

The turtles used the Shellraiser and their new Turtle Van, in order too look for Splinter, Mona Lisa and Galileo helped out best they could. One day on the first week of the search Michelangelo was exhausted from searching, so he went down into the lair and rested for many long hours.

"Ah man...this sucks dude..." Mikey said to himself when he got up many hours later.

"What sucks, Michelangelo?" Galileo asked as he sat down in a chair.

"Whoa! You scared me dude..." Michelangelo said as he jumped off of the sofa.

"I'm sorry too have scared Michelangelo, I came down to check on you" Galileo said as he got a bowl of cereal ready for Mikey to eat.

"You came to check on little old me? Aw how nice of you" Mikey said as he just now remembered why he said 'this sucks' earlier, "oh! And what sucks is the fact we've been looking for Splinter for days now, and we have no sign of him anywhere! This is such a bogus week dude" Michelangelo said as he turned on the TV.

"A hermit crab can spend many long days looking for a shell, but no matter how long it takes he can always find his shell" Galileo said as he brought the cereal to Michelangelo.

"Not sure where you're going with this" Michelangelo said as he watched some cartoons.

"In other words, it may take a long time to look for something very important. But regardless of how long it takes you're sure to find it" Galileo said as he gave Mikey the bowl with cereal. And a spoon, Mikey took the spoon and bowl and slowly ate his breakfast.

"You know dude...if we had some special powers maybe we would find Splinter?" Michelangelo said as he ate some cereal.

"What do you mean like a super hero?" Galileo asked.

"Oh snap! That's it dude! I've got to become a super hero!" Michelangelo said as he tossed his cereal bowl into the air, the bowl landed on Galileo.

"Come again?" Galileo asked as he calmly took the bowl off of his head.

"Opps...sorry dude, anyway what I mean is I've got to become a super hero and I know just what to do!" Michelangelo said as he dashed off for his bed room and spent several hours in there.

Galileo cleaned up the mess that Michelangelo made, by the time Michelangelo came out his brothers along with Casey, April, Irma and Mona Lisa were resting in the lair. Michelangelo then came into the center of the lair and shouted "behold the newest super hero to come and save New York and to help in the search for Master Splinter, I am the one and only Turtle Titan!" Michelangelo said as he was in a somewhat ridiculous costume.

"Mikey what the heck are you wearing?" Raphael asked his little brother.

"This is my new super hero costume, I mean I know not of this Mikey toy speak of. For I am the great Turtle Titan! I'm a super hero who helps people and I have made it my mission to look for the missing Hamato Yushi!" Turtle Titan shouted.

"So this is what Michelangelo meant when he said that we needed super powers?" Galileo said unsure of himself as he looked at Michelangelo in his new hero costume.

"Man Mikey, where did you make that cool costume?" Casey asked.

"Don't encourage him Casey" Raph said.

"Well I'd like to tell but I can't, comes with being a super hero. And since you're my friends and family you can know my secret identity, but make sure not to tell anyone" Turtle Titan said with a smile on his face.

"So Turtle Titan, what are you going to do now?" Leonardo asked his brother.

"I'm going to look for Splinter, a friendly middle aged rat mutant who sometimes looks like an old grandpa" Turtle Titan said as he dashed for the elevator, not to long ago the turtles found a mysterious elevator that they now use in order too make it up to the surface faster.

On the plus side they had a garaged on the top side where they kept the new Turtle Van and any new vehicles they made. At least for the time being, Turtle Titan took off for the roofs and monologue about his adventure to no one in particulate, as Turtle Titan took off jumping from one roof top to the next. He spotted the super hero known as the Silver Sentry, Turtle Titan followed the hero.

It was daytime outside, only an hour and a half from sunset. And Turtle Titan saw Silver Sentry fly down to an armored truck that was being robbed by a group of seven robbers, Turtle Titan said to himself "this looks like a job for Turtle Titan!" so he threw a grappling hook on to a roof and swung.

Turtle Titan kicked one of the robbers, "boss another freak is here!" one of the robbers yelled to the leader of the group who was wearing blue on his black outfit.

"I guess its time to ice this hero wanna'be" the leader of the robbers said as he was about to use a liquid nitrogen spray gun to ice Turtle Titan. But Silver Sentry grabbed the spray gun and easily broke it.

"Silver Sentry look out!" Turtle Titan shouted as a robber took out a lead pipe and almost hit Silver Sentry with it.

"Thanks for the warning fellow hero" Silver Sentry said as he grabbed the pipe and bent it, he then punched the robber and knocked him out.

However in the confusion the leader of the robbers and three of his crew escaped with no money, "their getting away" Turtle Titan said as he saw them make their escape in a van, or so it would seem.

"I'll stop them" Silver Sentry said as he flew towards the get away van, but when he stopped it he found no one in the van.

"A decoy!" Turtle Titan shouted.

A short while later, the guards were taken to the hospital and the police made sure the money in the armored truck was secured. Turtle Titan later on introduced himself to Silver Sentry at the NYPD main building, Silver Sentry worked with the police on cases off and on and when he explained to them that one of the robbers was wearing blue on his outfit and used a liquid nitrogen spray gun the police knew who it was.

"This isn't good...I never thought he'd return" the chief of police said.

"What is it chief?" Silver Sentry asked.

"The man who attacked the armored truck was Leo Snark, he's the grandson of Garfield Snark. One of the most cunning criminal masterminds to have ever appeared in New York" the chief said.

"It says here that Leo Snark has a fascination with nitrogen and cold based technologies" Silver Sentry said.

"He is a brilliant man in his early thirties, he has spent most of his time doing science. His father was my partner back in the day. But little did I know back then that my partner David Snark was abusive, because of him Leo Snark has grown distrust and hatred towards police officers and law enforcement because he's convinced that they don't really care about the law and the people" the chief explained.

"That's harsh" Turtle Titan said.

"We'll bring him in before he hurts anyone chief" Silver Sentry said as he assured the chief that he'd catch Leo Snark.

"You can count on the Silver Sentry and Turtle Titan!" Turtle Titan said with excitement as he exited the building and went to the roof tops.

Later on Silver Sentry spoke with Turtle Titan, and Turtle Titan confirmed that he was in fact Michelangelo of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. While they were talking, Leo Snark was at his hide out located outside of the city, he had two of his men were captured.

"It would seem that the heroes are returning to the city Frank" Snark said to Frank his right hand man.

"You mean those people with powers right?" Frank asked.

"Exactly...there hasn't been an age of heroes since my grandfather's days, he had to deal with the Justice Force. Unlike most people my grandfather was a genius, he saw opportunities and chances to make a profit where other people couldn't. He was a real Captain of the Industry, but time and time again the hero Zippy Lad would stop my grandfather's plans" Snark said as he was recalling many stories that his grandfather told him.

"I didn't know that about you sir, what was your grandfather like?" Frank asked.

"He was honestly the most important person in my life, you see after a career that lasted for fifty years. He had to retire, partially because he was put under house arrest. When my dad spent time as a police officer he was busy with his work, he resented me because of the fact my mother died when I was born. He turned to some nasty addictions and beat me many times, saying things like 'toughen up kid' and 'why you spending all day reading books when you should fight?' of course my old man was drunk most of the time he said stuff like that. But my grandfather cared for me and often protected me from my dad, my grandfather told me many stories of his days as Captain Industry. He inspired me, in time my dad was arrested by the time I was in high school, and my grandfather passed away a few years ago" Snark explained.

"I didn't know you had such an awful childhood...at least your grandpa helped take care of you" Frank said.

"That he did Frank, and on his death bed I swore to him that I'd get back the family fortune we once had in his days. When he retired our family suffered greatly, especially when the stock market crashed in the 90's. So far I've been able to regain about 10% of what we once had since I began my new career, and with the heroes returning it would seem that I need to up my game with them" Snark said as he walked to his secret chambers and entered a code.

"What is this?" Frank asked.

"It's my top secret lab, at least one of them. I've been working on a series of gadgets meant to bring down a super hero, my personal favorite I intend too use. Is my custom cold gun, I've always fancied myself as a doctor. And I am after all a college level doctor of science, but I need a special energy source to power my gun" Snark explained as he looked at his personal favorite of his new weapons.

"I trust you want me to find a power source?" Frank asked.

"Yes...but not just any old power source, I need you to look for this one at the ruins of Foot HQ." Snark said as he handed a piece of paper to Frank.

"I'm on it" Frank said as he took off for his job.

Later that night, Silver Sentry helped Turtle Titan look for Splinter. But as they search the evil Dr. Malignus had used his robots to mind control people into making accidents happen in the city, but when Silver Sentry figured out what Dr. Malignus was up to he went to look for the villain on his own. However Turtle Titan followed Silver Sentry, and even though Dr. Malignus used a robot bug to control Silver Sentry and force him to fight Turtle Titan.

Turtle Titan destroyed the robot bug, and the two defeated Dr. Malignus. "I'll make sure Dr. Malignus is locked up and doesn't cause anymore trouble, you'll have to continue the search for Splinter without me for awhile" Silver Sentry said to his ally as he flew off with Dr. Malignus in special hand cuffs.

While that was going on, Frank got the power source from the ruined Foot HQ. He then made his way back to the hide out and gave the power source to Leo Snark his boss.

"Amazing...its stronger than I thought" Snark said as he put on his protection goggles and carefully placed the new power source into his powerful ice gun.

"It wasn't easy getting that thing, but clearly it was worth the trouble" Frank said.

"Indeed...Frank, I need you to test a special belt I made. It has the power to make people invisible and teleport for up to a full day before it needs to recharge" Snark said as he picked up the special belt he made.

"Thank you sir" Frank said as he put the belt on, he successfully tested it and then the other two members of Snark's gang came in and pointed guns at the back of Snark's head.

"Why are you two here?" Snark said in a casual manner.

"We've been thinking about everything that's been going on, and we want out! Not just out of the gang but out of the city!" one of the men said.

"And you're telling me this why?" Snark asked.

"Because we're tired of everything we've been through, plenty of jobs but to many heroes ruining everything. Last week it was that white ninja, and the week before that it was that lizard girl, and those aliens from last month crossed the line for us" the other man explained.

"And where the hell is Frank?!" one of the men shouted.

"If any of you are planning on pulling those triggers, you'd better do it now. Because if I ever see any of you again, I'll personally kill you for pointing those guns at my head" Snark said as he tightened his fists.

"We'd rather take our chances elsewhere" one of the men said as they both left.

"Let them go" Snark said to Frank.

"Are you sure?" Frank asked.

"Yes...besides I have bigger fish tomorrow night" Snark said as he got a grin on his face, he was working on a plan to take on Silver Sentry and hopefully draw out Zippy Lad.

The next morning April was interviewing Silver Sentry, "to think that Dr. Malignus has finally been captured after all this time" April said.

"Yeah he was tricky this time around, and I never would've caught him if it weren't for the Turtle Titan" Silver Sentry said to April.

"The Turtle Titan?" she said while pretending she didn't know who Turtle Titan was.

"That's right Turtle Titan, he's a new hero in town" Silver Sentry said.

"Well you heard it here folks, there's a new hero in town called Turtle Titan and bad guys had better beware. This is April O'Neil signing off" April said as her interview ended.

Back at the war lair the turtles couldn't believe that their younger brother actually helped Silver Sentry catch Dr. Malignus, Galileo wasn't to surprised though. The turtles took several hours to rest that day and train before they went back out to look for Splinter, but when they went out they got a call from Casey on his Shell Cell that the turtles gave him. He needed help badly, the turtles and Galileo ran to Casey fast as they could and Casey was beaten up really bad.

"Casey! Who did this to you?" Raphael said in anger.

"I couldn't see him...but he was with some guy named Snark" Casey said as he was holding on to his frozen baseball bat.

"Amazing! Casey's baseball bat has been completely frozen...but how?!" Donatello said as he looked at the frozen bat.

"Snark? Oh no dudes" Michelangelo said.

"Mikey do you know who did this?" Leonardo asked.

"Well...the other day Silver Sentry and I fought a gang that was trying to rob an armored truck, the leader of the gang was some guy named Leo Snark. He uses some kind of ice gun, but Silver Sentry broke it" Michelangelo explained.

"This guy had one big gun...I was surprised with the ice...but good thing I used my new ice skates to take him on...but something invisible was helping him" Casey said as Galileo helped him up.

"Something invisible?" Leonardo said.

"Guys, you don't think that the Foot and Snark are working together do you?" Donatello said.

"I don't know Don, but I do know we need to stop this Snark before anyone else get's hurt" Leonardo said to his brother.

"I'll take Casey back to my place and heal his injuries" Galileo said as he lifted Casey off of his feet.

"Hey I'm fine ninja dude" Casey said as he moved and hurt his ribs.

"Rest up Casey, I'll make sure that Snark get's a good punch in the face after what he did you you" Raphael said to Casey as he and his brothers got into the Turtle Van that Donnie summoned with a remote control.

Later at night, April was taking a train back to her apartment after she made a report of a man with a cold gun robbing a jewelry store successfully. A man wearing a blue snow coat was sitting next to her, "are you April O'Neil the news reporter?" the man asked.

"Yes I am, do I know you sir?" April asked the man.

"No, but I saw you on the news earlier today. When you were interviewing the Silver Sentry, and you did an amazing job if you ask me" the man said.

"Oh...why thank you sir" April said.

"Do you have a camera with you?" the man asked.

"Only on my new cell phone" she said.

"Good" the man said as he quickly grabbed April and pointed what looked like a gun at her head. "Attention idiots! My name is Leo Snark, and I'm taking this woman as my hostage. If anyone attempts to stop me, then I'll freeze you" he said as a lot of people got startled. A man tried to charge at Snark but he moved his gun, and revealed it to be his new ice gun. He froze the arms of the man before he moved his gun back at April's head, "I'm not kidding around people..." Snark said as he took out April's phone and got it hooked up into the news quickly due to special apps April had on her phone. "Attention Silver Sentry! I'm Leo Snark, and I have taken a hostage on board a train, if you don't arrive within one minute I'll ice the breaks and this train and kill everyone on it. If you think I'm joking, look at the man's arms that I froze" Snark said as he showed the footage of the man who got his arms frozen.

"Hurry up before I lose my patience Silver Sentry" Snark said as he pointed the phone camera back at him, in the back ground anyone watching could hear what sounded like a boot smashing ice, followed by a scream of pain. "You have been warned" Snark said as he turned off the camera.

"You monster!" April shouted.

"No I'm just a man, besides people can live without arms. And if my timing is right my trap will work perfectly dear" Snark said as he held April tightly and kept his cold gun pointed at her head.

A minute later Silver Sentry landed on top of the train, he then got into the train by carefully ripping off one of the roofs. Meanwhile the turtles were busy in the Turtle Van, Donatello was working hard on something after Michelangelo told him about the ice spray gun that he saw Snark use. On the train Silver Sentry demanded that Snark let April go, but Snark was cleaver, he let her go but he then shot at the floor of the train and iced the wheels.

"Better think fast" Snark said as he broke a window open, he then grabbed April and jumped the train with her.

Silver Sentry had to lift the train off of the rails with all of his strength, he made sure that the train driver had stopped the train. Silver Sentry was careful to make sure that the people got off of the train safely as he put it back on the tracks, the train driver made several calls in order to make sure that the train yards knew of the danger on the tracks.

Once everyone was safely off of the train, Silver Sentry went after Snark but as he charged at the villain he was hit by the cold gun in his chest. The weapon was strong against him, he could hardly move after he got hit with a full blast.

"Looks like my gun works perfectly, now to draw out my grandfather's nemesis" Snark said as he made sure Silver Sentry was down and didn't try to escape. Thanks to his endurance Silver Sentry was able to survive getting frozen, at least partially. "Zippy Lad, this is Leo Snark the grandson of Garfield Snark. Whom you might remember as Captain Industry, I've taken news reporter April O'Neil and Silver Sentry as my hostages. If you want to save them before I put them on ice, you'd better reach the south train yards in five minutes or else. If you think I'm joking look at the video I'm posting on the internet from earlier tonight" Snark said as he did just that and turned the phone off.

After a couple minutes went by April said, "you'll never get away with this Snark!" she said as Snark shot another cold blast at Silver Sentry in order to keep him down.

"Oh but I will miss O'Neil, because I know the timing of Zippy Lad. And besides my business isn't with you, I just needed a hostage so I could draw out my enemies" Snark claimed.

"If Zippy Lad is as fast as they say he is, you're doomed!" April shouted.

"Normally yes...but I know better" Snark said as he pushed a button on his huge cold gun, he then pulled out a smaller cold gun from his main cold gun. And he fired it at what seemed like a blur coming towards him, but it was Zippy Lad who got his legs partially frozen.

"Ow!" Zippy Lad shouted.

"So...you're the mighty Zippy Lad that took on my grandfather? I have to say that you're slower than I expected, and very old" Snark said to Zippy Lad.

"Well...back in my days I took down punks like you every other day with ease..." the old super hero said.

"I've wanted to have the pleasure of finishing what you started with my grandfather, but that's ancient history and there's no sport in killing an old man" Snark said as he kept his small cold gun aimed at Zippy Lad. He then looked at Silver Sentry and said, "however Silver Sentry is a real prize, taking him down will be easy now" Snark said as he was about to freeze Silver Sentry to death.

"Stop right there! Or else we'll freeze you Dr. Frost!" Michelangelo shouted as he pointed what looked like a cold gun at Snark's head.

"Dr. Frost hmm...? I like it!" Snark said with a grin on his face.

"Your freezing days are over Snark!" Leonardo shouted.

"We've got you surrounded! And I'm making sure you get special treatment after what you did to my brother Casey!" Raphael shouted as he pointed his sai towards Snark.

"You must be the TMNT that saved the city a few months back? I've heard about you, but where's the fourth? And why does the little one have a toy pointed at me?" Snark asked as he didn't keep his eyes off of his enemies, he was ready to freeze Silver Sentry but the turtles kept him from doing that.

"We're serious Snark, that little toy as you call it is an ice gun I made" Donatello said as he made himself visible to Snark. "If you think its a joke, its a weapon with three times the freezing power of your cold gun. Make one wrong move and Mikey here will freeze you into an ice block" Donatello said as he tried to sound tough and scary.

"And what makes you think I can't freeze Silver Sentry before you freeze me?" Snark asked his enemies.

"We're ninjas dude! You won't stand a chance against our mad timing Dr. Frost" Michelangelo said as he decided that the villain name for Snark should be Dr. Frost.

"You're shaking your hands...Michelangelo was it? You've never killed a man before have you? Its easy taking down machines, and its one thing to take on another mutant but you can't bring yourself to kill human being can you? Especially with your friend miss O'Niel here can you?" Dr. Frost said.

"Well...um..." Mikey was shaking more as he heard this.

"Don't listen to him Mikey! Put him on ice now!" Raphael shouted.

"No I haven't...but I'm not scared to take you down if I need too!" Michelangelo shouted.

"You've got guts kid...I like that" Dr. Frost said as he looked down at Silver Sentry and then towards all his enemies, he then said "if you agree to let me go this once. Then Silver Sentry will live" Dr. Frost said with a cold serious look on his face.

"...deal" Leonardo said.

"Leo!" his brothers said.

"Its the only way no one has to die tonight" Leonardo said to his brothers.

"Thank you..." Dr. Frost said as he looked towards Silver Sentry and then pointed his gun away from him, he then said to his enemies "until we meet again" as he put his cold gun over his right shoulder.

"And the goods you stole, give them back too!" Michelangelo shouted.

"Don't push your luck kid" Dr. Frost said with a grin on his face as he walked away from the scene.

Later that night Zippy Lad and Silver Sentry were taken to the war lair where they recovered from their encounter with Dr. Frost, Raphael was angry that Dr. Frost escaped without a scratch after what he did tonight. Michelangelo looked after Silver Sentry who took a long while to recover next to Zippy Lad, Zippy Lad left without a word once he recovered. Michelangelo then asked Silver Sentry how he was doing.

"I'm feeling better today, thank you for asking Michelangelo" Silver Sentry said.

"By the way...I've been meaning to ask about your origins" Michelangelo said.

"Well...I'm sure you can keep my secret" Silver Sentry said as he removed his mask.

"Whoa! Your that Kent Clarke guy from the police station!" Michelangelo said with excitement.

"Yes...you see I was once a normal person living on an alien world, but my people were fighting aggressive aliens and they needed warriors. When I was only seven years old I was used as a test subject for a super soldier program, however the aliens were close to destroying my people's world. Many of them escaped but I was launched into space in an escape pod, after a a short space voyage I ended up on earth. I was raised by live stock farmers who noticed my amazing abilities within days after they found me, I learned many things thanks to my foster parents including law and order. I attended law school and decided to be a police officer for a few years before I became a lawyer, but I decided to use my powers as the Silver Sentry in order to help the police deal with crime" Silver Sentry said as he explained his origin story to Michelangelo.

"Wow...so your a police man when you're not dressed as a hero, so you fight crime as a hero and fighting crime is your job! Sweet awesomeness!" Michelangelo said with excitement.

"Thank you, but remember that you can't tell anyone other than your brothers about this" Silver Sentry said.

"You have my word Silver Sentry!" Michelangelo said with excitement.

And so the turtles made sure that Silver Sentry was fully healed, Galileo took care of Casey and made sure he was fully healed before letting him go back to fight crime. But the turtles knew they had to continue searching for Master Splinter, and with Silver Sentry's help they were sure to find Splinter soon.

Meanwhile in another town out of state

Dr. Frost was in a bar with someone he once worked with, he spoke to the man over matters concerning his plans for New York. "After seeing the TMNT in person, I've come to the conclusion that I need a new kind of team if I'm going to continue operating in New York City. I know we've had our disagreements in the past, but I think that we can work together in order to have some amazing jobs in New York and to take care of the hero problem for guys like you and me..." Dr. Frost said as he pulled up a briefcase and opened it up and let the man he was talking with look inside. "So what do you say?" Dr. Frost said as he offered what was inside to the man he was speaking with.

Splinter is missing! Criminals are raising! Michelangelo has an alter ego! What is the Foot Clan up too, while this is going on?! Find out as the search for Splinter continues!


End file.
